Gregor And The Resurrection Of Stompers
by Zachabobo
Summary: Gregor is sick of the Overland. It has been a month, and he misses Luxa deeply. But when the Underland is discovered, creatures of old come to take over. Starting with small portions of Crawler land, they are eating away at the Landscape leaving only large footprints and the Mark of Secret for Black Magic. The Underland, and the Overland, are caught in a three way war.
1. Intro, Kinda

Gregor was dying. He knew it. The rat had him pinned under his claws, gasping for breath, flailing around in the dark of the cave. He had stabbed the Bane, but the Bane wasn't dead. He just shook it off and kept fighting. Ares was though, Ares… Gregor liked the fact that he could very well join Ares in a few seconds. The only problem was that this was all a dream. Gregor shook off that feeling. "As long as I'm alive, I still have a chance of getting back to her…" Those were his positive thoughts in the heat of the moment. He knew his mom would never let him back down. No matter how hard he, Boots, or Lizzie tried. Faces flashed in front of him. Faces of people he loved. Luxa, Mom, Vikus, Dad, Boots, Lizzie, even Ripred was there. The last one was Ares, staring at him in disgust. "Ares, help!" Gregor choked out, but Ares stayed put, a hurt expression on his black face. "Why didn't you save me, Gregor? Why did _I _die?" Gregor let out a strangled cry. "I tried Ares, I really did! Please, please..." The words almost killed Gregor, just as the rat was killing him now. How ironic, his friend and his worst enemy both working to kill him... The scene shifted until Gregor was still laying on the ground, the rat on top of him, but this time in Hades Hall. Nibblers were raining from the ceiling, calling out for help. "What kind of warrior are you? One asked. Why can't you save us? The earth started to rumble. The bane roared, then stumbled off Gregor. He wanted to move, but he was still winded form a Giant rat laying on top of him. The Bane watched as Gregor was almost crushed by rocks, with a look of pure hate on his face. He looked at Gregor now, and started to laugh. "Look, oh look! Is this how the warrior looks without his bond?" Laughing, laughing... How could he be laughing? Ares had just been killed! That thought brought new strength to Gregor. He charged the Bane, feeling the Rager feeling wash everywhere. Just then, as if the rat had pulled a switch, a fissure in the rock floor opened, letting him and the Nibbler bodies fall, fall, fall… With that Gregor awoke to find his family members surrounding him, concerned looks plastered on all their faces. They couldn't all fit in his room, so it was just his mom and Lizzie, but he could hear Boots' voice, kind of singing "Gregor? Are you all right? Da-da? Is Gregor all right?" His mom tilted a bottle towards his mouth. "Here, drink this." He obediently swallowed some, then his mom set the rest of the bottle on his dresser. "You can get us when you need us, son." He could hear his dad's voice, coming from the back of the troop. he nodded at them. "I'll be fine." They all obediently left except for Lizzie. Slowly filing out of the room, sneaking backwards glances at him, or rather, his dark green scars. Hs mom lingered for a second, saying "I'm taking all the shifts today, and your dad will be out looking for another job. It had been a month since Gregor was down _there _last, and he was still thinking of her, and them, but mostly her. He said 'Her' or 'Them,' not wanting to start a painful kaleidoscope of fun times. Her purple eyes, Vikus' caring smile, her laughs, Mareth's jokes. He never would try to forget them permanently, but sometimes he just had to force them out of his mind. Now was not one of those times. He tried to concentrate on her, in his mind and he smiled. He must look weird, holding Lizzie's hand with closed eyes and a goofy grin. He knew Lizzie understood. She missed Ripred almost as he missed- "You miss her a lot Gregor, don't you." Gregor wasn't surprised. Lizzie figured out everything eventually. "Yeah" was his response. "How do you know?..." Lizzie gave a snort."Please. It was obvious, even before Ripred told me. But down to business. I have a plan, a plean to get us down there." With that, Gregor sat bolt upright. He missed them whenever, but just now more than ever, because they were impossible to get to. Just a walk down the hall, into an elevator and down. But still impossble. He was beginning to have bad dreams, some of Regalia being torn apart, people dying all over. some of Ares rejecting him verbally. But the worst one were when he was back on the first quest, with Luxa, Henry, Ares, Aurora, and Temp, but instead of him falling, it was Luxa. Gorger had pushed her, but for some reason, it still broke the rocks. He would tell Ares and Aurora to save her, push them even, but Ares went to save Henry, and Aurora, Gorger. When her body burst open on the rocks, He would kneel down and cry, weep until there wasn't a tear left. Then Luxa would appear, no rise out of the rocks and say those same words that Ares had just about killed him with. "Why didn't you save me, Gregor? Why did _I _die?" Gregor knew he would not last much longer up in the Overland, without a stray bit of knowledge of what was happening. his mom did too, but she insisted on taking him to Overland doctors and Therapists. Through each of the Check-ups, he would just stare blankly out of the window, not caring anymore. Not caring about anything up in this world, where there was light all over, where he was imprisoned by his long clothes. Where he had to live under the false identity of that eleven-year-old Gregor, the one who didn't kill things. The one who hadn't fallen in love with a Queen. The one who hadn't witnessed genocide, killed a fourteen-foot monster rat, and leaped off a cliff. The boy that he used to be. Their mom wanted to move in a week, the only problem being Gregor was sick and had an infection. Now, since Lizzie had a plan, there was hope. Lizzie's plan's usually succeeded. They could just go down there, just once to visit their friends, to visit _her._ But Gregor knew he couldn't abandon his family. He just hoped Lizzie took that into account when she mad this 'plan'

"What is You plan, Lizzie?..."

**Why won't it let me make another paragraph? Grrrrrrr. Well, I guess we'll both have to live with it. (Unless you can't take it.) chapter one was short, but they will get longer as it goes on. Oh, yeah i almost forgot. I was thinking of an OC for this story, and if you want to give me one, that would be great. Put the name, age, Overlander/Underlander, Gender (unless the name makes it obvious) and some about the person stuff. Leave out the stuff you think I can choose, or don't leave anything up to me at all. Oh, it needs a short backstory as well. Bye! Oh, and I just fixed the chapter.**

**-Zachabobo**


	2. The Plan

**Extra awesome bonus challenge! Try to decipher the Tree of Transmission messages without the translations at the bottom.**

"I think what you should do to start this off is start making offhand remarks about the Underland. Maybe at dinner you can somehow mention what a great place it is down there, and how much we miss each one of them. How about something like calling mom 'Great maker of the Princess and most fearsome swatter.' As it progresses, they should get bigger and bigger until you are actually suggesting going down there." Lizzie glanced at him as if she was worried he would say no. "You could mention Luxa to her, when something comes up. Maybe if she somehow mentions something about wanting to impress a girl when you stay in the bathroom too long, like before." She spoke fast, as if stopping him from interrupting. Was she crazy? She knew that he would do anything to go back down.

"No need to stop me from talking, Liz. I'll do it, if it means going back." She sighed, a look of relief on her face.

"Good. We can start when she gets home. I'll give you some lines to say out Ripred and Luxa. I might think up some about Howard, he was nice to me too. I better include that…" She ran off, still in her train of thought. Howard. How could he forget Howard? The one that made up rhymes to sing to Boots, the doctor that treated his mom when she had the plague. He had walked Lizzie down the hall when she was lost? He was so concentrated on getting back to Luxa, he hadn't remembered any of his other friends.

Gregor's thoughts were cut off by something tapping him on the back. It was a roach. Gregor was about to scoop it up in the palm of his hand and put it outside on the windowsill, **A/N Was it summer or winter when Gregor got back? **but just then, it started tapping. Gregor recognized it instantly and started writing down the scratches and clicks.

| | / \ | \ / \ \ . / / / \ . | / / | | \ \ \ \ / | \ / | | / | | / \ \ / . / \ / | | / / | / \ …

The creature could not seem to remember the rest of the message, but then it added one extra thing, as if in an afterthought

/ / \ / | | | \ | / | / | . \ \ \ / | / / \ \ | | / \ | | | | | / .

Gregor decoded the message. It went something like this.

Help. us. Overlander. Stom. Urgent. Prophecy.

Oh no! Not another prophecy! But what was Stom? Was it some kind of Plauge, was it a creature? The roach's forgetfulness made him want to smash it. But wait! The roach wasn't done yet.

| / \ \ / \ / \ | | | | \ . | | | / / | / \ / | / | | | | . / / \ \ . / \ / | | | \ . | | \ / | | \ / | \ \ | / | .

Message. Coming. up. six. fifteen.

He checked the clock. 6:07. He still had time.

And with that, Gregor the Overlander, no matter how sick, would get down there. "Lizzie!"

* * *

**Luxa**

**** She hoped the council wouldn't mind that she was the message.

Yes, there was another prophecy. The citizens had found one in the walls of the city. Yes it called for creatures named Stompers. But it was all jut really an excuse to see Gregor again.

It didn't actually call for the Warrior, but there were some vague things that might have been close, and she jumped on them before anyone else could, saying in meant the Warrior.

"Good, Luxa. I think it just might mean that."

Vikus had said that to her. They all knew that this was just an excuse, but it very well could mean him, and she needed a break. Luxa had tasked **A/N is that a word?** Temp to bring the message to Gregor.

"Temp will try, he will. Temp will try."

"Good, Temp. Be on your way."

Luxa had been so happy, she hadn't even thought about the rest of Gregor's family. At least, not until now.

Now, on Aurora, she thought of how she would convince them to let Gregor come down.

"Maybe if I can show them how happy Gregor and I were..." Luxa murmured absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aurora's purr startled Luxa, as she had not realized she was talking.

"Oh, nothing. It is okay, Aurora." Luxa patted her bat's neck.

The council had been hard to convince, but after a while they gave in. After all, she was only supposed to be delivering a scroll into the 'laundry room' as Overlanders called it. Luxa smiled. She planned on doing more than that today.

As they reached the grate, Luxa had visions of Gregor flash into her mind. His Rich, Brown eyes. **A/N I would have said Chocolate, but I'm not sure they had that in the Underland. **Bits and pieces of him laughing, the way he despised fighting, their first kiss...

She shook those thoughts out of her head like she had every day this month. Although today, she didn't know why. Gregor was just beyond that grate.

* * *

**Gregor**

He started his letter to his mom two minutes ago, but Gregor didn't know what to write. A long letter would be impossible, because of the time. Finally, he decided on five short sentences.

Dear Mom, I have decided to return to the Underland. They need my help. Don't worry, I won't be in any danger. I am happy there, with all my friends. Please, don't send anyone after me and Lizzie, we'll be back soon.

-Gregor

He knew it sucked, but it was all he could come up with.

"Come on, Lizzie. Let's go."

**Yaaaaaay! I figured out the Paragraph thing. It was weird. But anyway, I lied. (Or did I? I don't really remember the A/N in the first chapter, but if I said the chapters will be longer, I lied.) They might get longer as this goes on, but I have a lot of homework right now. I think I did better with this one, even if it was shorter.** **Please answer my questions, and my request from the first book in a review!**

**-Zachabobo**


	3. Author's note

It has been a loooong time, hasn't it! I know none of you really missed me, but I'll start re-updating. Also, if you want to make a new character, I am accepting Ideas. If you want me to put them in the story, I want them to be good. Here is the format I would prefer.

Name

Underlander/Overlander

Species. I can work with anything, including an Overlander Gnawer or a new species!

Profession

Dumb/semi intelligent/intelligent

VERY short bio. Something like, "Lives near Gregor" would be fine, although longer is preferred.


	4. Chapter 4

Luxa raced along the damp hallway to the rock. She could hear in her head the noise of New York when she had seen it all for the first time. She sighed and checked the timepiece that she had gotten from the Museum. 6:16, a minute late. She started to worry. What if Temp failed? what if Gregor didn't recognize the taps? And worst of all, what if Gregor had forgot? Or even worse, what if Gregor didn't care? Relax, she told herself. Gregor might be late. But even so, she called Aurora over. "What is it, Luxa?"

"Oh, just that Gregor is late. I didn't _need_ anything from you."

Aurora looked hurt. Maybe she shouldn't have put so much emphasis on the word need.

"Sorry Au-"

Just then, her words were cut off by words from above the stone. Luxa Jumped up, a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Puuush!" Said Gregor, forgetting about the fact that a teenager and a little girl pushing a rock in the middle of the day would seem weird. they had to hurry, because the cafe that their mom worked at was right next to central park. And although she might be able to deal with Gregor going when he left a note, she would definitely stop them if the saw them now.

"So Lizzie, It seems that we didn't need that plan after all!" Exclaimed Gregor, at least as much as you can exclaim in between gritted teeth.

"We still might." Replied Lizzie, nodding at the Cafe where their mom was serving some people outside and starting to take notice of the crowd in the park.

"Oh shoot!" Said Gregor, noticing the crowd. "We can't go down with this many people watching! Or any, for that matter!" But it seemed to be too late. The crowd wanted to help out the two kids, and so they all took up spots pushing the rock. It moved quickly and easily with the combined force.

"NO!" Shouted Gregor at the top of his lungs, but it was too late. A large number of New Yorkers fell down, not expecting a hole. And they all landed on the wing of a giant bat.

**Sorry for the really short chapter. Just to let you know that I'm still here! But anyway, read chapter 3. I really need those forms if you want your character in the story!**


End file.
